ESU Protocol
WELCOME TO THE OLRPG FIRE DEPARTMENT Welcome to the OLRPG Fire Department serving the community of Cicada. The goal of OLRPG FD is to serve and protect, and aid in times of need. OLRPG FD *Truck Company *Ladder Company *Squad Company *Medic Division. RULES AND REGULATIONS #ESU has a minimum age limit of 14, UNLESS APPROVED BY DISTRICT CHIEF OR CHIEF. #You MUST have a working mic and be in Teamspeak channel for ESU. #No Music bots unless approved by Command Staff. #ESU is to have NO weapons of ANY KIND. #ESU may only pick up items ONLY if they are abandonedfor long periods or given to them. #Only FD trained may uses the FD vehicles and FD slots, Use of these by untrained persons will result in kick and warning. #There is to be NO Idling as ESU. #ESU may only report crimes to the police if it puts their life in danger. #All Ticket for ESU are tripled. #If someone Near you with a weapon tells you to revive someone out of order you are to do what they say, However ESU may then report any and all details to the PD. #ESU get 2X the jail time #ESU May not revive someone who has commited suicide (Jumped from roof etc) ESU REVIVE PRIORITY #ESU #Cops #Governor #Governor’s Guards #Civilians CODES *Code Onelights; no siren Non-life threatening, Repairs, Follow traffic laws *Code twono siren Minor injuries, Follow traffic laws, Can travel at high speeds Must still yield to traffic *You may also use code two to respond to repairs using your discretion, But All traffic laws should be followed. When using code 2, you may only exceed the speed limit by 20. *Code ThreeSiren Life threatening, Fastest response, May break traffic law when necessary . *Use these codes at your discretion, therefore do not code three to a repair. Services *ESU CAN NOT refuse a revive to anyone. *ESU May charge for repairs for a reasonable amount, I.E. 15k *ESU May request PD help if there a need for a heli and there no one online who can get one Performing Revive *When ESU receives a revive call they should respond code three. *When the first ESU arrives on scene, they should park the Vehicle in such a way to protect themselves and the victims. *If the incident blocks a whole side of the road, markers such as cones should be placed about 100ft from the scene to alert oncoming traffic. *Once the person is revived check for additional victims, then you may do repairs and/or clear the scene. Traffic accidents Civs and/or cops *If ESU is called to a Traffic accidentor MVA they must first protect anyone on scene and themselves by using vehicle positioning and/or cones, barriers, signs, etc. Follow normal revive procedures. RTA Involving ESU *If you are involved in a RTA as ESU you must check on the other party regardless of your code. If you were stuck by someone else and they flee you may report it to the police when you are free of calls. Impounds *ESU may immediately impound any vehicle that is impeding traffic. *ESU may impound vehicles whose owner is not online anymore. *ESU may impound Vehicles 5 minutes after a warning has been given with no response. *If you notice a abandoned vehicle in a odd location and see it multiple times the vehicle is subject to be towed without warning although you should still give a warning. Chain of Command Chief: *IsaacxGRAVEKILLERx District Chief: *Animals Captains: *VACANT,VACANT Lieutenants: *Thumbleweed, VACANT Supervisors: *Larry, Shades Activity *The more active you are the better ESU can be. *There is not a minimum hour requirement, however you should not be inactive for over two weeks. If you are inactive you will receive 2 warning then a demotion. Questions? *Direct all questions to the chain of command order. *Protocols subject to change. Category:Protocol